Desde el Rainbow Bridge
by Agustina091
Summary: O.S. Memorias de una feliz vida juntos...


**Desde el Rainbow Bridge…**

* * *

-Hey, Ren… Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya... del día que nos encontramos en LME?… 10 años… No?... – La chica vestida de blanco dibuja una nostálgica sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que suspira profundo. –Te odie tanto… Te aborrecía… Que gracioso, aquella Kyoko, en ese entonces jamás hubiese pensado todo lo que influirías en mi vida. La diste vuelta por completo… Dejaste todas mis convicciones patas arriba…- Dijo contemplando aquella fabulosa vista nocturna del puerto de Tokio. –Y tú no te quedaste atrás. Me diste una de las miradas más tenebrosas que pudiste tener en tu vida… Dabas miedo.- Sonrió de lado al recordar. –No sé cómo pude enamorarme tanto. Tú pudiste enamorarme, porque tú puedes todo en mí… Me puedes…- Levantó su vista al cielo sintiendo como una suave briza acariciaba su piel y sus cabellos, ahora largos y rojizos. –Mira, el cielo… está muy estrellado y no hay luna… tal como aquella noche…-

_[POV]_

_*Bueno… Veamos… Quiero seguir creciendo como actriz, todavía me falta mucho por aprender… ese fue el primero… Quiero también que toda esta felicidad que tiene mi vida ahora no se acabe nunca, aunque… me falta algo para llenar mi vida por completo… y eso va por mi tercer deseo… Quiero tener coraje para decirle cuanto lo amo…* Pensaba Kyoko con las mejillas sonrosadas, mientras que todos sus afectos cantaban el "Feliz Cumpleaños" para ella, que estaba enfrentada a una enorme torta decorada con merengue rosa chicle, con el emblema de la sección LoveME dibujado también en merengue coronado por una seguidilla de 19 velas rosas brillantes encendidas. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y soplo con todas sus fuerzas. Las 19 velas se habían apagado y todos en la sala aplaudían a la cumpleañera._

_-Feliz cumpleaños amiga!- Se acercó Kanae abrazándola para felicitarla._

_-Gracias, Moko-san!- Respondió emocionada la chica abrazándola también._

_-ONEE-SAMAAA!- Gritaba emocionada mientras iba corriendo al abrazo de su hermana del alma. Kyoko se agachó un poco y abrió los brazos con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. –Felicidades Onee-sama! Te quiero!- dijo pequeña Maria._

_-Gracias mi pequeña Imouto! Yo también te quiero!- Respondió la pelirroja abrazando a la niña ya preadolescente . –Ya viste mi regalo?- Le preguntó._

_-No!- Le respondía rápidamente. –No te hubieses molestado, con la fiesta que organizaste para celebrar mi cumpleaños fue más que suficiente. Pero, qué es?-_

_-Mh… Ve a verlo con tus propios ojos.- Le contestó levantándose nuevamente, y al ver a la pequeña correr hacia su pila de regalos se giro para terminar de saludar a los demás invitados._

_Al cabo de varios minutos respiró agotada. Agotada por la organización de ambas fiestas, la del cumpleaños de Maria, anterior, y esta, la de su cumpleaños. Agotada por tanta gente que le había felicitado. Pero faltaba alguien. El estaba entre los invitados de la anterior fiesta, pero no se había acercado a ella a saludarla._

_-KYAAAA!- escuchó un potente grito a lo lejos, se volteó y vio a Maria bailando con su regalo. –Gracias Onee-sama por este muñeco de Ren-sama para mi colección!- gritaba desde la otra punta del salón girando al compás de la música con el muñeco, tal como si bailaran un vals._

_Kyoko sonrió satisfecha. Sabía que le encantaría ese muñeco. Kanae se encontraba al lado de ella, no se había movido de su lado en toda la noche. Le hablaba de algo pero Kyoko no escuchaba nada. Solo asentía y con la mirada buscaba a esa persona que todavía no la había saludado. Pero no lo encontró. *Tal vez ya se fue…* Pensó triste._

_-Mogami-san…-_

_*PUM-PUM*_

_Se giró y allí estaba el susodicho._

_*PUM-PUM*_

_-Tsuruga-san…-_

_*PUM-PUM*_

_-Feliz cumpleaños!- Le felicitó tomando una de sus manos para depositar un fugaz beso._

_*PUM-PUM -PUM-PUM *_

_-Gr…gra…gracias…- La chica sonrojada, le contestó mirando a cualquier lado, menos al rostro del hombre e frente de ella._

_-Quería hablarte en… privado…Puede ser?- Le preguntó Ren, con la voz entre cortada algo avergonzado._

_-Claro… Quiere ir afuera?-_

_-Sí... Por favor- Finalizó el chico, posando su pesada mano en la espalda de ella para dirigirla al jardín de la mansión Takarada._

_Una vez afuera, y después de un largo silencio muy incómodo, se ubicaron en un banco sin respaldo enfrentado a una fuente de aguas danzantes iluminadas en colores. La noche era maravillosa._

_La chica estaba más que nerviosa. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, apretándolas con fuerza y la mirada fija en los coloridos chorros de agua, lejos de él, que no menos nervioso tenía los codos recargados en sus rodillas, las manos entrelazadas con fuerza sosteniendo su cabeza como si le rezara a Kami-sama._

_*PUM-PUM*_

_-Mogami-san… Yo, necesito decirte algo… algo que me está matando de a poco por dentro… Ni si quiera sé cómo he podido guardarlo tanto tiempo…- Comenzó a hablar rompiendo el hielo._

_*PUM-PUM*_

_-No quiero, que esto arruine la relación de amistad a la que hemos llegado… No me gustaría que me dejaras de hablar por lo que voy a decirte… Eso me destruiría por completo…- Continuó apretando las manos unas con otras mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente ante la posibilidad de que eso que temía pasara._

_*PUM-PUM*_

_Kyoko permanecía en la misma posición pero su visión había bajado al piso. Solo escuchaba las palabras de Ren. El movió acercándose más a ella, con ambas manos tomó delicadamente sus hombros._

_*PUM-PUM-PUM-PUM*_

_-Necesito que me mires a la cara cuando te diga esto.- Le dijo muy seguro pero totalmente avergonzado._

_*PUM-PUM-PUM-PUM*_

_Aplicando una leve fuerza la giro para quedar sus rostros enfrentados. Soltó su agarre y elevó una mano hasta su rostro, le acomodó un mechón y posó esa mano sobre su mejilla acariciándola con un dedo. Con la mano que le quedó libre, buscó las de ella y la sostuvo mirándola a los ojos. Una corriente eléctrica les corrió de punta a punta por sus cuerpos. Ambos pudieron ver el sonrojo del otro. _

_*PUM-PUM-PUM-PUM*_

_-Kyoko… Me he enamorado de ti, cómo no tienes idea… -_

_*PUM-PUM-PUM-PUM*_

_Los ámbares ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron todo lo que podían. Se dibujó una expresión de desconcierto, no porque no le gutara lo que oía, si no porque no se lo esperaba. Su vista comenzó a nublarse y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba comenzando a lagrimar. _

_*PUM-PUM-PUM-PUM*_

_Ren soltó las manos de ella y agarró la otra mejilla, sintió la humedad de una lágrima chocar con sus dedos, pero incapaz de pensar, acomodó la cara de a chica y comenzó a acercarle su rostro cerrando, a cada segundo, la distancia que los separaba, mientras acariciaba sus rosadas mejillas. Comenzó a respirar el aliento acelerado de ella, que ya cerraba sus ojos recibiéndolo. Acaricio sus cálidos labios con los suyos hasta posarse completamente sobre ellos. Sin abrir los ojos se alejo brevemente y apoyó su frente a la de ella._

_-Te amo… Te amo como jamás ame a nadie- Confesó._

_*PUM-PUM-PUM-PUM*_

_La felicidad la invadió. Sentía que no podía mover su cuerpo. Un extraño embrujo se había apoderado de ella, pero sacó fuerzas de lo imposible para en un solo movimiento posar sus delicadas manos en el pecho de Ren y abrazarlo con fuerza buscando su boca con sus labios para regalarle un suave y fugaz beso mientras era imposible para ella controlar las lágrimas que escapaban sin permiso de sus ojos._

_*PUM-PUM-PUM-PUM*_

_ Él, sintiéndose correspondido, presionó los labios de su acompañante profundizando aquel beso, sin dejar la ternura de lado, volviéndolo más apasionado al momento que unieron sus lenguas que danzaban en un deleite de sensaciones indescriptibles. Ella paso sus finos brazos por detrás de él cuello de Ren, mientras que él soltó sus mejillas para, con una mano tomar su cuello escondiéndola en su pelo, y con la otra bajar a su cintura en una sola caricia, y poder acercarla más a su cuerpo, fundiendo aquel beso en un infinito abrazo. _

_*PUM-PUM-PUM-PUM*_

_El aliento se les acabó por lo que se separaron quedando en un tierno abrazo, ella escondiendo su cara en el grandioso pecho del actor._

_-Te amo… Yo, también… te amo…- Le dijo suavemente y sonriendo._

_*PUM-PUM-PUM-PUM*_

_Ren no aguantó aquella confesión y la presionó contra su cuerpo. Luego, nuevamente buscó su cara y volvió a besarla con loca pasión, sacándose las ganas que tenía desde hacía tiempo, acariciando la espalda de la chica de arriba abajo, provocando leves suspiros y gemidos de parte de ella. El frio de aquella noche quedó opacado por el calor de la pasión que se demostraron._

_Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Kyoko buscó el suelo, pero él la tomó por el mentón para verla, estaba roja como un tomate, los ojos vidriosos y la boca hinchada, y el pintalabios rosado esparcido por toda la zona. Le sonrió dulcemente mientras buscaba entre su saco el regalo que le había comprado por su cumpleaños. La soltó y le mostró una pequeña y alargada cajita. _

_-Kyoko… Quisieras… ser mi novia?- Le preguntó, a la vez que abría la caja sacando de su interior una delicada y fina pulsera de plata, con tres pequeños dijes de estrellas del mismo material._

_-Yo…- Murmuró tapándose la boca con las manos mirando aquella delicada pieza, mientras sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas. Lágrimas de felicidad. –Por supuesto que si…- Le contestó provocando un feliz suspiro de parte de su ahora novio. Saltó a sus brazos ignorando el regalo y lo beso con pasión cortamente. _

_Ren le colocó la pulsera en la mano izquierda, el lado del corazón. Y finalmente se abrazaron contemplando el hermoso cielo estrellado de aquella noche de Navidad._

_[…]_

Una suave ventisca alborotó el blanco vestido, ya sucio por la locura de la noche que ahora transcurría tranquila. El agua del río apenas se agitaba ante la presencia de aquella briza veraniega.

-Sin lugar a dudas, aquel fue el mejor cumpleaños que he pasado. El amarme fue el mejor regalo que jamás hayas podido darme.- Habló la mujer observando la pulsera que aunque hayan pasado tantos años, todavía lucia en su muñeca. Sonrió y continuó. -Me has dado todo y mucho más. Me has hecho reír hasta el límite del dolor infinidad de veces… Me has hecho sufrir… sufrir, como cuando te enteraste que yo era el pollo… no me hablaste como por… dos horas?– Acomodando su cabello, rió nostálgica. -… fue mi castigo por ocultártelo.- suspiró y continuo. – Me has hecho estremecer de miedo, como cuando me dabas esas sonrisas súper brillantes… Me has hecho amarte… Me enseñaste lo que es amar realmente a alguien… Me has hecho tan feliz, infinitas veces, y aunque me dolió en lo más profundo de mi ser enterarme tan tarde, uno de los momentos más felices juntos, fue saber que tú y Corn eran el mismo…-

_[POV]_

_Estaba sentado en el piso de la sala, apoyando su espalda contra el sillón. La televisión encendida, mostraba una película romántica americana. Hablaba sobre el compromiso, la fidelidad, la confianza y otras tantas sartas de cursilerías y clichés románticos. Sobre la mesa ratona, dos vasos y un pote con pochoclo. Recostada sobre el sillón, su novia._

_*…confianza…* Suspiró. Esas palabras retumbaban en su mente. Se había distraído de la película. *…Generalmente ganamos la confianza de aquéllos en quienes ponemos la nuestra…* Se giró sobre su cuerpo para mirar a su novia. Estaba profundamente dormida. *La película debe haberla aburrido.* Suspiró profundo nuevamente. *Ha llegado la hora… de contarte quien soy… Ya no puedo esperar más tiempo… Más, podría ser fatal para nosotros… Debo confiar en ti…* Acaricio una de sus mejillas que provoco una mueca de molestia e inmediatamente comenzó a despertar. Miró la hora, era tarde. Pero mañana Domingo no se trabaja asique…_

_-Ren… me dormí…- suspiró y esbozó una tierna sonrisa._

_-Mh… Eres tan linda…- Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente mientras acariciaba su mejilla._

_-…Voy a buscar algo para beber, tengo sed…- sonrojada se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina. Ren seguía sentado en el piso, pensativo. Estaba embalado asique iba a decirle todo ahora mismo. _

_Kyoko apareció en la sala con una botella de agua en la mano. Se sentó a lado de él y sirvió un vaso. Bebió y lo miró interrogativamente._

_-Qué pasa? Estas muy callado… Te pasa algo.- Le preguntó intuyendo sobre el ánimo del muchacho._

_-Sí… Tenemos que hablar.- Le contestó él._

_A Kyoko se le heló el pecho. Qué quería decir con "Tenemos que hablar" tan repentinamente. Iba a terminar con ella. Eso era lo más probable._

_-Tengo un secreto… Guardado muy en el fondo de mí ser... Necesito compartirlo contigo.- Comenzó hablando otorgando calma a su pareja, aliviada de que no era lo que estaba pensando. –Yo te conozco… te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo.-_

_-A mi?- preguntó sin entender nada la chica._

_-Si mi amor.- _

_-Por qué no me dijiste antes?-_

_-Es complicado…- Le dijo suspirando profundamente buscando por dónde empezar su historia. –Diablos… me vas a odiar…- dijo muy bajo, pero aún audible para ella, que lo miraba expectante. –Tú sabes que Tsuruga Ren es un alias…- la chica asintió –…y también conoces mis costumbres un tanto occidentales…- ella seguía asintiendo escuchando atentamente. –Bueno, la verdad es… que yo no soy Japonés, soy Estadounidense, hijo de padre Japonés y madre Estadounidense… No viví aquí, sino hasta los 15 años…- A Kyoko la invadió la intriga. Hacía varios meses que estaban oficialmente en pareja y hasta ahora le dice algo tan importante como eso… -Resulta, que cuando tenía 8 años, vinimos de vacaciones a Japón... Específicamente, a Kioto…- La chica empezaba a carcomerse por dentro. Estaba muy intrigada. –Me aburría tanto que todos los días buscaba nuevos lugares para conocer. Y un buen día encontré un río, donde vi a una pequeña niña llorando…- Kyoko estaba estupefacta… sentía latir su corazón a mil. –Le hablé para saber que le pasaba, y ella confundió mi nombre, por culpa de mi acento, que al no conocerlo imaginó en su enorme mundo de fantasías que yo era un hada… Ella estaba tan feliz que yo… no podía decirle que no era cierto y romperle la el corazón. Asique dejé que lo creyera… -_

_-Corn…- Pronuncio la pelirroja con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, tapándose con las manos la boca, por la impresión causada por el relato del muchacho al lado suyo._

_-Así es…- Dijo suspirando triste por el desconcierto de su amada. –Lo siento… yo…- Fue interrumpido._

_-Me mentiste…- Dijo sin expresión clara. –No solo me ocultaste esto, si no que tuviste el descaro de engañarme y jugar con migo, y mis sentimientos… Cuando estuvimos en Guam…- Le dijo elevando la voz y mirándolo a los ojos. Estaba enojada, se sentía traicionada. –No puedo creerlo…- Terminó levantándose para tomar sus cosas y largarse del departamento de su novio._

_-No! Espera… Kyoko!- La alcanzó y la tomo de la muñeca donde llevaba su amada pulsera. Aquella que representaba todo lo que sentía Ren por ella. –No es así… yo nunca he querido engañarte no lastimarte…-_

_-Pero si lo hiciste…- Le contestó volviéndose a él para llorar en su pecho._

_-Lo siento… no quería mentirte… Por favor… Perdóname… Te amo con todo mi ser…- le reprochó, tomándola por las mejillas para hacerla verlo a la cara y a depositar un fugaz beso sobre sus labios. -Es una historia muy complicada… Kyoko…- fue interrumpido por la chica que se abalanzó sobre él, pasando sus manos por detrás de su cuello para atraerlo más hacia ella y poder besarlo con fuerza._

_-Te amo, te amo más…- le dijo en un pequeño gemido sin dejar de besarlo._

_Ren con sus manos tomó la cintura de su novia y la apegó más a él, ella gimió ante el contacto. Habilidosa, y cuidadosamente, la guió hasta el sillón donde, sin soltar sus bocas la recostó para acomodarse sobre ella quedando recargado sobre un hombro, con una mano bajo la nuca de Kyoko y la otra libre acariciando su cintura. Ella con sus manos subía y baja por el extenso pecho de su amado, palpando cada músculo en su camino. Comenzaba a sentir el cálido contacto de la masculina mano sobre su cintura y espalda, estremeciendo su piel. El chico, no conforme con su deliciosa cintura, comenzó a bajar la mano en muy delicados movimientos que seguían las curvas de su figura por sobre la cadera de la joven llegando hasta su trasero, provocando un nuevo suspiro de parte de ella._

_-Ren…- gimió dulcemente Kyoko, hacía ya algunos meses que de los dulces e inocentes besos habían pasado a ser apasionados, consumando excitantes caricias. Ella cada vez que era tocada por el muchacho sentía un fuego intenso por dentro, y no quería que él se detenga, aunque luego no pudiera mirarlo a la cara por la terrible vergüenza que sentía. Nunca habían llegado a nada más que caricias, ya que o algún teléfono sonaba, o alguien tocaba la puerta, o bien Ren a pesar de estar sumamente excitado volvía a la realidad sintiendo ser un abusador de una niña sin experiencia, o que era muy rápido para hacer "eso", o que ella lo trataría de pervertido y jamás le dirigiría la palabra nuevamente. Pero la verdad era que ya no aguantaría por más tiempo, quería hacerla suya, y se estaba volviendo loco al igual que ella. _

_Apretó el glúteo de la chica con leve fuerza y en una sola caricia subió su mano, pasando por su vientre, palpando sus senos y finalizando en sus mejillas para frenar con ese largo beso._

_-Kyoko… yo… te deseo… te deseo tanto…- Le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, avergonzado pero muy sincero con sus palabras, produciendo un enorme nerviosismo en la chicha debajo de él, que abrió los ojos como dos platos y tragó grueso._

_Ella se sobresaltó y se incorporó de repente, produciendo inmediatamente la desilusión de su novio, que temía por esa reacción. Hizo que él se siente y ella se colocó sobre sus piernas, sentada, con las rodillas apoyadas a lada de las piernas de él y comenzó a besarlo con pasión. El estaba estupefacto. Sentía el cuerpo de Kyoko en esa posición sobre su entrepierna, que ya hinchaba andaba shocks eléctricos a todo su cuerpo. _

_-Quiero que hagamos… el amor Ren…- Cortó el beso para poder decirle esas palabras suavemente al oído y luego, rápidamente para que no pudiera verle la cara, continuó con el beso, al que él respondió abrazando y acariciando la espalda de la chica, hacia presión para poder acercarla más._

_Una escurridiza mano de Ren comenzó a vagar por debajo de la remera de Kyoko, haciendo directo contacto con la suave piel de su pequeña espalda. La mano libre buscaba como eliminar la remera. Ella se estremeció y paro de besarlo, se alejó y en un acto desenfrenado se quito la remera, quedando sol con un sostén liso color carne, y miró la forma de quitarle la remera a él, le urgía sentir su piel rozar la de él. De un momento a otro Ren ya no tenía más remera y el beso se reanudó en caricias fogosas produciendo leves gemidos, que aunque no podía del todo, Kyoko intentaba reprimir porque le daban vergüenza._

_Comenzaron a sentirse incómodos en el sillón. Sin dejar de besarla Ren agarró a Kyoko del trasero y parándose la alzó. Ella pasó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su novio y lo abrazó por detrás de cuello agarrando sus cabellos con fuerza. Caminó a su habitación como pudo, sin parar el beso y con la chica colgada de él. Entró y se chocó contra la pared, donde sostuvo a Kyoko entre el muro y su pecho, pudiendo liberar una de sus manos para acariciarla mientras besaba sus mejillas, luego su cuello y después sus hombros, haciendo que la chica soltara gemidos entrecortados por la respiración agitada por el placer que sentía. Volviendo los besos a los labios de la chica, acarició sus senos, pero había algo que se interponía entre sus pieles. La cargó nuevamente y se dirigió a la cama donde la recostó con delicadeza, como si fuera la más fina pieza de cristal, que al más mínimo movimiento pudiera romperse. Se ubicó sobre ella. La besó con pasión mientras pasaba sus manos por su espalda para desabrochar el sostén, hasta que al fin lo logró. Bajó sus besos a uno de sus hombros, donde corrió el bretel del sostén con los dientes rozando la piel de la chica con sus labios produciendo suspiros. _

_Kyoko, con una habilidad desconocida para ella, en un rápido movimiento hizo que giraran en la amplia cama, quedando encima de él. Se sentó sobre la cadera de su novio y lo vio memorizando cada rasgo de su pecho mientras pasaba su mano por el en una suave caricia que lo estremeció. El tenía la más sensual escena de su vida a la vista. Su amada, sentada sobre él, semidesnuda, con el sostén a medio salir y una hermosa cara de vergüenza. Ella lentamente se acerco a su cuello, y dando cortos besos, comenzó a bajar, por sus hombros, luego sus pectorales finalizando en su vientre, donde se detuvo. Él no podía mas, lo estaba volviendo loco. Se volvió a incorporar quedando sentada con sus manos sobre las piernas de su novio. Lo miró, sonrió de manera atrevida y rápidamente comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta el jean de él donde agarro la evilla del cinto para poder desatarlo y abrir la bragueta de ese molesto pantalón. Pudo ver la tela gris del bóxer de Ren que le dio una visión privilegiada de la erección de su miembro. Se mordió un labio y lo miró a la cara atrevidamente. El no pudiendo resistir más se sentó para abrazarla y besarla desesperadamente provocando un gemido por parte de ella, que soltó el agarre del sostén y lo corrió hábilmente para que ya no pudiera interponerse entre la piel de su amado y la suya. _

_Ren pudo sentir al fin el contacto de los desarrollados senos de su novia y se estremeció. Rápidamente desabrochó los shorts de la chica y de un momento a otro la recostó y se arrodilló frente a ella para poder quitárselos aprovechando para acariciar y besar sus piernas dejándola solo en bombacha. Tuvo la segunda escena más sensual de su vida, ella toda despeinada, sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, acostada sobre su propia cama, solo con una miserable prenda intima. Su deseo había incrementado notoriamente. De alguna forma se las había arreglado para sacarse los jeans, y ya estaba sobre la chica besándola urgentemente. Ella había enredado sus piernas desnudas a las de él y por la cercanía de sus cuerpos pudo sentir el miembro erecto de su novio rozar con su pubis. Se estremeció y gimió con fuerza, apretando con sus uñas la espalda de él, cuando dejó de besarla en los labios para lamer excitantemente su cuello, depositando fugases besos, a la vez que palpaba los senos de la chica, apretando sus pezones endurecidos, produciendo nuevos gemidos, que ella no sabía que era capaz de hacer. Bajó su mano hacia la última prenda que le quedaba a ella, e ignorándola, pasó la mano por debajo de ella y así escabullir dos dedos en la humedad de la chica que se estremeció encorvando su cuerpo hacia adelante gimiendo de manera apasionada el nombre de su novio._

_-Oh… Ren… Ren…!- dijo produciendo más excitación en el chico que velozmente posó sus labios en los senos de Kyoko dando pequeños y cortos besos para después lamerlos mientras movía habilidosamente los dedos dentro de ella. Más gemidos por parte de la chica le dijeron que estaba lista para recibirlo aumentando más su deseo por poseerla._

_-Quiero hacerte mía…- le dijo al oído desasiéndose de aquella ultima y molesta prenda. Se arrodillo en la cama, frente a la excitada chica, buscó protección en uno de sus cajones y se quitó el bóxer dejando a la vista de Kyoko la única parte de su cuerpo que le faltaba por acotar en su mapa mental del cuerpo de su novio. Ella se mordió el labio y lo miró provocativamente._

_-Hazme el amor…-_

_El se acomodó sobre ella, con el cuidado de no aplastarla. La miró a los ojos para besarla con pasión y ternura mientras conducía su miembro hacia ella, rozándolo con toda su intimidad a su paso, hasta encontrar la entrada. Comenzó a empujar de a poco en suaves movimientos, fundiendo los cuerpos de los dos en uno solo, en una sola alma. Kyoko podía sentir pequeñas corrientes eléctricas corriendo por su cuerpo que iban aumentando haciéndola gemir de placer. Y entre caricias y besos consumaron su infinito amor en aquel acto de entrega mutua. _

_-Te amo…- Le dijo con la respiración entrecortada por la agitación. –Te amo tanto…- Reiteró besando apasionadamente el cuello de Kyoko que comenzaba dejar de sentir las piernas y los brazos, signo de el orgasmo llegando para apoderarse de su cuerpo._

_-Yo… Yo a ti…- Le correspondía encorvándose en un intenso gemido producido por el orgasmo abriéndose paso para ambos, que llegaban al climax de aquel acto haciendo vibrar hasta la última célula de sus cuerpos. –Te amo…-_

_[…]_

La enorme luna estaba siendo tapada por una pasajera nube, la obscuridad invadió todo por un momento. Su blanco vestido danzaba libremente con la briza, su cabello despeinado se pegaba a su cara, fría, a causa de las cálidas lágrimas que bajaban humedeciendo a su paso sus mejillas.

-Hey, Ren… Me hiciste sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo… Me hiciste sentir mujer… Me hiciste sentir linda, deseada, atrevida, sexy… Me hiciste vale… Has hecho tanto por mí… Todo esto me hace pensar… Qué es lo que he hecho yo por ti?...- Secó sus lágrimas y prosiguió. –Yo sé… que me dirás… que te salvé de la obscuridad…- Sonrió nostálgicamente.- Pero fuiste tú, quien sacó la obscuridad de mi alma. Si no hubieras estado con migo, yo jamás hubiera podido ayudarte, Koun… Te amo tanto… Te necesito tanto… Soy inútil sin ti…- Dijo llevando sus manos a la cara para cubrir las lágrimas que comenzaban a emanar descontroladas por sus mejillas. –Te necesito…- Sollozó calmándose un poco. –Esta noche, sin duda alguna, fue la más feliz de mi vida… es decir, de nuestras vidas… Esta noche…- Recordó sintiendo nuevamente brotar humedad de sus ojos.

_[…POV…]_

_-Nerviosa?...- Preguntó Kanae._

_-Para nada…- Contestó la pelirroja, pretendiendo calma. –KYAAA!- Gritó perdiendo todo rastro de calma caminando en zigzag por el vestíbulo del lujoso hotel. –No puedo más… Moko-san!- Gritó y subió sus manos en señal de agarrarse la cabeza._

_-Nooo! No te toques el peinado! Kyoko por Kami-sama… Compórtate como alguien de tu edad!- Le regañó agarrándole las manos para no arruinar su pelo._

_-Moko-san…- Dijo sollozando con los ojos vidriosos.- Es que me da miedo…-_

_-No te atrevas a llorar, vas a arruinar el maquillaje!- Le gritó abanicándole la cara con sus manos para que se le pase la humedad en los ojos. –Miedo? Ese chico te idolatra! Te ama Kyoko… Miedo de que?-_

_-…- Suspiró resignadamente, volviendo a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Kyoko-chan… Estás lista? Ya podemos entrar.- Le dijo el dueño del Daruma ofreciéndole el brazo para que ella se agarre y así poder caminar por el salón. _

_Las puertas se abrieron y lentamente Kyoko comenzó a caminar hacia adelante del brazo de quien ella quería como si fuera su propio padre. Estaba totalmente emocionada, y nerviosa. No quería arruinar su maquillaje, pero tenía tantas ganas de llorar. Llorar de felicidad por su puesto. Felicidad otorgada por él. Él, que la esperaba al otro lado del salón, mirándola felizmente, con una sonrisa embobada. Sin darse cuenta cuando, su mundo se había borrado, las personas alrededor no existían, estaban solo ellos dos, ella acercándose hacia él, y él esperándola. _

_-Ella es el más preciado tesoro que nos regaló la vida a mi esposa y a mí… Cuídala mucho Tsuruga-Kun- Le dijo el jefe del Daruma tomando la mano de la chica para depositarla sobre las manos de él._

_-Así lo haré.- Respondió el muchacho, mirando a su amada novia con ternura. El hombre se retiró y los dejo juntos. –Estás más bella que nunca Kyoko.- Le dijo al oído aprovechando para besarla en la mejilla. Ella tenía un sencillo vestido de corte corazón, largo hasta los pies, que marcaba muy bien sus curvas. Era de una brillosa tela lisa y pesada, con un broche plateado a la cintura y caída recta. Maquillada para la ocasión, y con el cabello recogido de lado, mostrando sus finos y delicados hombros descubiertos, lucía radiante aquel vestido blanco. _

_-Tú no te quedas atrás.- Le respondió dedicándole una pícara sonrisa._

_La sencilla ceremonia transcurrió sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes. Felizmente dieron el sí e inmediatamente se pasó al festejo._

_Una suave música comenzó a sonar y las luces del salón se atenuaron dejando un espacio libre en el centro del mismo bien iluminado, que invitaba a los novios a acercarse para bailar el tradicional vals._

_Tomados de las manos se centraron y comenzaron a bailar agraciadamente por el centro del salón, siendo además el centro de atención de todos los presentes._

_-Te amo mi querida esposa.- le dijo regalándole la más dulce de sus sonrisas. –Gracias hacerme tan feliz…-_

_-Yo te amo a ti, mi querido esposo…- Le contestó la chica sonriendo felizmente. –Y ya te he dicho que no me des las gracias. Tú me haces infinitamente feliz.-_

_-Si… si tengo que agradecerte… Gracias por que pase lo que pase no soltaras mi mano y estarás conmigo en todo momento. Gracias por que se con seguridad que no hay otro que te ame y que llene tu ser como yo. Gracias por que me miras, me abrazas y me besas como el primer día. Gracias por rescatarme y querer compartir tu vida con la mía. Gracias por amarme tanto como te amo yo.- Refutó dejándola sin palabras, solo con los ojos humedecidos._

_-Te amo tanto…- Murmuró la chica suavemente acercándose para besarlo apasionadamente abrazándolo con fuerza. –Te amaré hasta el fin del mundo…- Agregó sonrientemente mientras que Ren secaba las lágrimas de las mejillas de Kyoko. Pudieron sentir de fondo el cálido aplauso de todos los invitados alrededor de ellos, enternecidos por la escena que estaban protagonizando los recientes esposos._

_[…]_

– Haberme casado hoy contigo… fue lo mejor de haberte conocido…Tu trabajo en este mundo fue curar mi corazón maltrecho. De una u otra forma te las arreglaste para encontrar cada pieza de mi corazón roto, esparcidas entre tanto dolor, y devolvérmelo para ayudarme a sanarlo lentamente. Ese corazón te pertenece, y a dónde tú te vayas el irá contigo.- La luna brillaba majestuosamente, se reflejaba en el agua tranquila del puerto. Pero en sus ojos no podía mostrar su reflejo. Sus ojos estaban vacios, se habían vuelto obscuros, negros, sin brillo, sin vida. Los ojos de la chica ya no pudieron más, y explotaron en una catarata de lágrimas de dolor teñidas de color plata, reflejado por la luna. -Ese corazón no puede soportar más dolor. No será capaz de volver a armarse nunca.- Elevó las manos para cubrirse la cara y revivió nuevamente aquel suceso.

_[…POV…]_

_Luego de la comida, el festejo, la torta, las fotos, los saludos, felicitaciones, abrazos, buenos deseos y más festejo los novios se retiraron. La luna de miel de un mes los esperaba en un fabuloso crucero por el atlántico hasta Hawai, cortesía de Lory. El matrimonio se despidió de sus afectos y salieron en la limosina privada del presidente, ya cargada con todas sus pertenencias para el viaje, rumbo al puerto donde zarparían a su viaje de casados._

_Salieron del hotel corriendo como dos niños. Todavía vestidos de fiesta, corrían felices riendo y recordando acontecimientos de esa maravillosa noche. Antes de subir al exagerado vehículo de LME hicieron una pequeña pausa. Ren dejó de correr y tironeó de Kyoko haciendo que frenara repentinamente y sorprendida se diera la vuelta. La atrajo hacia él y la tomo de la cintura para robarle un apasionado beso._

_-Te amo! No lo olvides nunca- Le dijo soltándola de a poco provocando la mejor sonrisa de felicidad de ella._

_-Yo más!- Le contesto robándole ahora un beso ella a él._

_-Muy bien Tsuruga-sama…- Le dijo tomando una de sus manos caballerosamente y agachándose como haciendo una reverencia, provocando una risita en Kyoko q se tapaba la cara aparentado ser una Ojou-sama. –Suba, con cuidado por favor…- finalizó Ren abriendo la puerta de la limosina conduciendo a la muchacha para subir al vehículo, a la vez que Kyoko reía por la ocurrencia de su marido._

_-Si mi Ouji-sama…- Le contestó divertida. Una vez que Kyoko subió, Ren le ayudó a acomodar el vestido, cerró y se dirigió al otro lado para subir él._

_En el viaje al puerto iban muy risueños riendo, y haciendo chistes, de vez en cuando frenaban para besarse y abrasarse satisfechos. La noche estaba my tranquila y en la calle no había un alma. Ya vislumbraban a lo lejos las aguas del puerto y se emocionaron mirando por la ventanilla. En una esquina, el semáforo en verde les dio el paso, el vehículo por supuesto avanzó para cruzar tranquilamente. El reciente matrimonio pudo ver por la ventanilla una deslumbrante luz que los encegueció. Ren adivinando lo que pasaba de abalanzó sobre Kyoko a una velocidad inigualable, cubriendo el pequeño cuerpo de ella, con el de él. Ella de pronto sintió el peso de Ren sobre sí, seguidamente una explosión ensordecedora. Todo le daba vueltas, todo se movía. Literalmente el vehículo era arrastrado por un camión que los había chocado, hasta frenar contra un poste de alumbrado público. Estaba aturdida. Y sentía el peso de Ren cada vez más fuerte sobre ella. No podía respirar. No podía hablar, le dolía el cuerpo, no se podía mover. La poca visibilidad que tenía comenzó a volverse obscura, hasta que todo se apagó._

_Nuevamente todo se movía. Nuevamente un ensordecedor sonido le lastimaba los tímpanos. Nuevamente una enceguecente luz le molestaba la vista. Intentó levantar la cabeza._

_-Señora, por favor, no se mueva.- Le habló una persona vestida con un ambo verde agua._

_Se hizo consiente que lo que sonaba era la sirena de una ambulancia._

_*Ren…* Se levantó de golpe asustando al paramédico que la acompañaba. Observó a su alrededor pero solo estaba ella, y el desconocido de bata._

_-Dónde está mi marido?- Preguntó mirándose, su blanco vestido estaba sucio, manchado de rojo. Era eso sangre?_

_-Señora, por favor… Recuéstese.- Le habló el paramédico ignorando la pregunta de la chica. –Estamos llegando al Hospital del puerto, ya hemos informado a su familia.-_

_-Dónde está mi marido?- Reiteró._

_La ambulancia se detuvo, abrieron la compuerta y bajaron a Kyoko en la camilla conduciéndola a una revisión. Pasaron infinidad de personas, médicos, radiólogos, enfermeros, asistentes, pero ninguno le contestaba que había sido de Ren. Una vez hachos todos los estudios pertinentes y asegurados que la chica estaba bien, la dieron de alta, y la condujeron a un ala del hospital donde la esperaba su familia._

_Kyoko apareció por una puerta caminando con su vestido ensangrentado. Vio a sus seres queridos reunidos en una especie de sala de espera. Kanae la vio entrar y corrió con lágrimas en los ojos a abrazarla. La chica estaba desconcertada. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba._

_-Kyoko… Por Dios! Menos mal… que estas bien…- Dijo la morena sollozando sin poder calmarse._

_Inmediatamente fijó su atención en los demás presentes. Estaban sus recientes suegros, los dueños del Daruma, el presidente con Maria, Yashiro y Kanae. Miró nuevamente. Estaban todos llorando._

_-Qué rayos… qué paso?- Preguntó desconcertada sintiendo un puñal en el corazón._

_-Kyoko-chan-! Gritó Jullie al verla. Inmediatamente comenzó a llorar sin poder parar y fue contenida en brazos de su marido._

_-Qué pasa?- Pregunto sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían y un punzante dolor atravesaba su pecho. –Ren? Dónde está?- Sintió derramar lágrimas._

_Lory se acercó a Kyoko que estaba abrazada aún a Kanae, secándose las lágrimas la agarró de los hombros, y con un rostro de dolor inmenso le dijo_

_-Ren… el…- Comenzó a llorar fijando su vista en el suelo y afianzó el agarre. -Ren no sobrevivió al accidente… él ha muerto…- Le dijo llorando ahogadamente dejando a la chica muy confundida y boquiabierta. –Lo siento Kyoko-chan… Lo siento tanto…-_

_Lo siguiente para Kyoko fue algo borroso. Todos comenzaron a acercarse a ella a abrazarla, pero de un momento a otro sintió sus piernas aflojarse ante el recuerdo de su amado abrazándola a último momento para protegerla._

_-No es cierto…- Mustió mirando a punto fijo. –Eso es mentira...- Cayendo al piso de rodillas, comenzando a llorar ahogadamente. Incapaz de pensar se levantó y se echó a correr hasta encontrar una salida de ese maldito hospital._

_Al cruzar el umbral de ingreso divisó el Rainbow Bridge de Tokio y sin siquiera pensarlo comenzó a correr para llegar hasta el._

_[…]_

La noche estaba legando a su fin, podía verse el cielo teñirse de a poco del color del amanecer. La brillante y magnífica luna parecía esfumarse del cielo ante los primeros claros del sol saliente, pocas estrellas iban quedando, y de a poco iban apagándose ante sus ojos. El agua estaba calma. La brisa había cesado un poco pero aún había la suficiente para hacer estremecer su fría piel. Se había descalzado para estar más cómoda, aquellos altos zapatos eran dolorosos. Ren tenía razón *…para qué los usas si te hacen doler?…* recordó sonriente y tiró sus zapatos al agua. La madrugada estaba muy tranquila. Pocos autos cruzaban por el puente, después de todo era Domingo…Los Domingos no se trabaja en el puerto. Miró a su alrededor precaviéndose de que nadie la observara. Se sentó en la baranda del puente.

-Hey… Ren… La vista desde aquí es hermosa… Como me gustaría que la estuvieses disfrutando… conmigo- Dijo soltando nuevamente un cúmulo de lagrimas tristes agarrándose el pecho con fuerza. –Gracias por la maravillosa vida que me has dado. Gracias… Te amé, te amo y te amaré como no he amado a nadie jamás… Te necesito tanto amor… Yo no puedo sola… No puedo volver a casa sin ti… No quiero… Mi corazón no resistirá tanto dolor nuevamente. No sé cómo hacerlo… – Agregó sollozando par pararse del lado de afuera del puente.

El viento comenzó a soplar fuerte, el agua comenzó a agitarse, y el sol ya amanecido, junto a las lágrimas en sus ojos, le nublaban la vista. Sus lágrimas, surcaban un camino recto, convirtiéndose en pequeños cristales ante el brillo del sol. Su vestido manchado con la sangre de su amado y su cabello ahora despeinado se zarandeaba entre las ráfagas de viento que chocaban contra su cuerpo entregado al abismo.

*A dónde tu vayas… yo iré contigo…*

A lo lejos, aquella madrugada de verano, alguien pudo divisar la silueta de una joven de vestido blanco cayendo desde el Rainbow Bridge .

* * *

HOLA A TODAS, COMO DICEN LES VA? BUENO, YO ESTABA TRANQUILAMENTE, INTENTANDO SACAR IDEAS PARA MI OTRO FIC EN CURSO (IRRESISTIBLE) Y DE PRONTO (PLUM PLUM PLUM) SE ME VINO UNA IDEA PARA ESTA HISTORIA, QUE POR SU PUESTO NO VA A TENER CONTINUACIÓN...

ESPERO QUE NO QUIERAN MATARME... JAJA BUENO, ESPERO ANSIOSA SUS TOMATAZOS, QUIERO DECIR, SUS **REVIEWS**... JAJA

BUE, EN FINN OJALA LES GUSTE, Y LAS HA HECHO LLORAR UN POQUITO...

SALUDOS A TODAS, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO EN IRRESISTIBLE ;)

_AGUSTINA_


End file.
